Under A Roof
by The Smoothsta
Summary: An All Star Cast stars in a fic where they all live together. How Can They survive putting up with each other!?!
1. Prologue

{Prologue}  
  
Did you ever wonder what would happen if the wwf superstars, Sonic and his gang, The Rocket Power kids, The Ed's, Team Star Fox, and many more lived under 1 roof? you willm find out as they do things such as go on the weakest link,play games, and hell, just live everyday life! You will find out in my first fic........... "Under a Roof"  
  
*I do not own any of these characters except Jag, sorry if this sounds similar to other fics*  
  
ENJOY 


	2. The Unpacking

Chapter 1: The Unpacking  
  
*We see a view of Station Square which changes to Sonic,Rouge,Tails,Knuckles,Big, Amy, and Shadow getting packed*  
  
*They Wait for the limo to show up*  
  
Rouge: This is gonna be great! A limo, AND a mansion!  
  
Sonic: I know!  
  
Tails:YEAH! It's gonna be super!  
  
Shadow:Yeah-uh-uh Whatever.  
  
*A View of The Dudleyz,Booker T,Test, Tajiri,Torrie,Rock,Y2J,HHH,Lita,The Hardyz,Brock Lesnar,Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin,APA, Taker, Kane, Ric Flair,NwO,Rikishi,Lance Storm, The Godfather, Edge and Christain,Scotty and Albert, Billy and Chuck, Maven, and Hurricane are waiting for their limo*  
  
Tajiri:Noko-myoa Seruiyo Muchaioawa!  
  
Austin :What!!?  
  
*The Ed's,The Rockets,Dexter and Mandark,Link and Zelda,Jag,Gene,Jim and Aisha,Nelly and Jagged Edge,POD,Limp Bizket,Fabulos,Ja Rule and J'LO, Tenchi, Ryoko, Alf,Spongebob and Patrick,Mario and Luigi, and Johny Bravo are shown also packing*  
  
In The Car..................  
  
Eddy:Rolf what are you doing!?  
  
Rolf:An old country remedy, To cure car sickness stick your head out a window!  
  
Ed:I wanna too eddy!  
  
In Sonic's Car they are jammi'n with the bands...................  
  
Sonic: Yeah we get the bands!  
  
Rouge (To Knuckles): What's wrong sweetie?  
  
Knuckles: I HATE MUSIC! (Rouge and Knuckles are dating in my fic)  
  
Fred Durst (In Knux's Ear): KEEP ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN HEY!  
  
In The WWF Car............  
  
Lance: If I can be serious for a minute.... I-  
  
Austin: What!?  
  
Rock: Shut your damn hole Austin!  
  
HHH: I know Steve!  
  
Austin Know what my watch is say'in? WHHHHAAAATTTT!?  
  
Christain: Dammit I lost again in cards!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bradshaw:dont get upset and throw another temper tantrum!  
  
Faroouq:DAMN!  
  
*They Finally Get There*  
  
Rouge: This Place is beautiful!  
  
Rock(Looking at Rouge) What in the blue hell are you!??!!!  
  
Knuckles: Don't Mess with my girl!  
  
Rock: Girl!? and who are you, you sick ffffrreeak!!  
  
Sonic:Uh Oh  
  
(Every Single Peron Argues)  
  
Spongebob: Well this is a fine hello!  
  
Patrick: uhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ed: Hi wanna be friends!??  
  
Patrick:Sure  
  
Ed and Patrick:Gravy!  
  
Well things are all started now............. 


	3. The Room Separation

Chapter 3:  
  
The Room Separation:  
  
Last, we saw the groups come to the mansion, and now they will get their rooms and do their first event.  
  
*They all walk in and are marveled by the many rooms*  
  
Tails: WOW!  
  
Rock: Hey Tails what do you think of the mansion?  
  
Tails: Well Mr.Rock it's g-  
  
Rock: "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!"  
  
*Everyone laughs  
  
*They then see a list of who's in whose rooms.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Room #1:  
  
Miles "Tails" Prowler,Aishia ClanClan,Christian,Squidward,Edd  
  
Room#2: Rouge The Bat, Kurt Angle, Rolf,Eddy, Knuickles Echidna  
  
Room#3: Triple H, The nWo,Gene Starwind, Rikishi, The Hurricane  
  
Room#4:Johnny Bravo,Ric Flair,Edge,Jim Hawking, Ja Rule  
  
Room#5: tenchi Masaki,Ayeka,Ryoko,Luigi,Brock Lesnar  
  
room#6:Steve Austin,Mario,Maven,Tajiri,Torrie  
  
room#7: Patrick,Lance Storm, Ed, Rock, Billy  
  
Room#8:Chuck,Buuba Ray,D-Von,Farooq, Bradshaw  
  
room#9:Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Hulk Hogan, Alf, Kane  
  
room#10: Undertaker,Lita ,Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Dexter, Johnny  
  
room#11:Mandark,Godfather,Booker T, Jeff Hardy, Test  
  
Room#12: Scotty 2 Hotty, Sam Dullard, Twister Rodruiguez,Albert, Link  
  
Room#13:Jag, Zelda, J'lo, Sonic, Amy Rose, Shadow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
With That seen Rouge and Knux hugged and kissed  
  
Rouge: We're Still Together!  
  
*Billy and Chuck hugged and left  
  
Bill and Chuck, The Hardyz, The Mario Bros., and Many more were seperated  
  
*They all looked and seen a sign that said.....  
  
(ALL BANDS ARE TOGETHER IN THEIR ROOMS)  
  
The Door Bell rang and in walked Kurt Angle, Chris Beniot, and Squidward  
  
Kurt: Oh my god! I gotta sleep in the same room as a bat and an echidna! I'm an olympic gold medalist! I deserved better.  
  
*Sees Rouge and Knuckles kissing*  
  
Kurt: OH MY GOD! *Runs to the toilet*  
  
Squidward: Me and Clairy just want quiet.  
  
The Rock: The Rock doesn't care where he sleeps!  
  
Hurricane: The Hurri-fate has given me a room!  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: Oh Tenchi! we're all together!  
  
Ryoko:He's mine!  
  
Ayeka: Oh Yeah!  
  
*They fight*  
  
Amy: Yeah! We're together Sonic!  
  
Sonic: (sarcasm) horray!  
  
Johnny:What's that plank?  
  
Y2J:The living legend has a sucky room!  
  
Ja Rule: My room sucks!  
  
*All babbling at once*  
  
Austin: QUIET!!! WHAT!!!?! I SAID QUIET!!!!!!  
  
*all stop*  
  
Austin: Let's just go to our room and sleep.  
  
*All rush up to their rooms*  
  
Stay tuned 4 chapter 2! 


	4. The Event

Chapter 4: The Event  
  
After their rooms were set up, they all went downstairs, Kurt has finally accepted Rouge and Knux, and has made a friend Eddy as they call themselves "The Olympic Scammers". The rooms giving the most trouble are rooms 8 and 5. While Ryoko and Ayekea were fighting for Tenchi in room 5 they all ran into Brock Lesnar, who threw them all through a wall! In room 8, The Dudleyz and the APA are fighting like they're in a bar with Chuck in the middle of it all!  
  
*All of the teams are downstairs in their spots*  
  
Host: Well, you're all here and now we can beg-  
  
*The smooke fills up the room and 3 beinigs walk out*  
  
Hurricane: It's The nWo!  
  
Host: Why are't you in your spots?  
  
Nash: We were late  
  
Hall: Hey Yo!  
  
Sonic: Shut up!  
  
Austin: Yeah what he said what!?!  
  
Jag:Just sit down.  
  
HHH:You guys could have cost us!  
  
Host: OK, rooms 1-6 are going to the Amusement Park and 7-13 are going to the Water Park  
  
Mario: it's a me m-  
  
Austin: We know who you are!  
  
*At the Amusement Park  
  
Knux: I hate parks, too much people  
  
Hurricane: I disagree they are Hurri-fun!  
  
Rouge: Who asked you!  
  
Tajiri:NOYO MAKASI TOCAMYA SU SADOYA!  
  
*At The Water Park  
  
Jag is hanging out with his new friends Shadow, Sonic, and Booker T  
  
Jag:So what do you guys wanna do?  
  
Sonic: Anything, how about the Big Slide?  
  
Shadow:Sure but not Book, he's a wuss!  
  
Booker: He didn't say that? Tell me he did not just say that!  
  
Jag: Let's Just go!  
  
*Amusement Park  
  
Hall: What do you want to do?  
  
Nash: Let's go to a bar  
  
X-Pac: Sure why not?  
  
*On The Roller Coaster  
  
Hurricane:YEEEEEEAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles:NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Rouge:WOOHAH!!!!!  
  
Angle and Flair:WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*HHH is seen drinking water and spiting it into the air  
  
*At The Water Park  
  
Booker:That was fun yo!  
  
Jag: Shad,. why were you screaming?  
  
Shadow:.......uhhh......  
  
Sonic: Let's go home!  
  
*BACK AT THE HOUSE*  
  
In Room 2..............  
  
Eddy: Knux can i borrow-  
  
Knux:No  
  
Eddy:Rouge?  
  
Rouge:No  
  
Eddy:K-  
  
Kurt:no  
  
Room 3...........  
  
.Rikihi,Gene,and Hurricane are talking while the Nwo and HHH are playing cards......  
  
Room 1............  
  
Christain and Aisha lost to Double D and Tails in Super Smash Bros Melee  
  
Aisha:WWWAAAHHHHHH  
  
Christain:DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!! (Throws himself on the floor)  
  
Edd:Can you please stop I am trying to concentrate!  
  
Christain:Why? This roo is full of losers!  
  
Squidward: SO TRUE! OWW! my aching Tentacles!  
  
*EVERYONE GOES TO SLEEP THINKING ABOUT THE DAY*  
  
Stay Tuned 4 more! 


End file.
